Ranma's Christmas present Is it true love?
by Kagura SohmaxKyo Sohma
Summary: Ranma left Akane a prezent for Christmas early. Can she follow the notes he left her to find it?  three short chapters, the end is cute. This may have spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic, so be nice ^.^ it's Ranma/Akane, no other shiping. Written in Akane's point of view

I woke up with my alarm buzzing away. I looked at the clook and it was alredy 8:00am. I fell out of bed struggleing to get dressed. I fummbled and fell fell down into the hall getting my sock on and ran out into the kitchen and Nabiki was sitting at the table eating a cookie, she took a bite.

"It's Sunday..." she said chewing looking at the TV.

"Ehh..." I was half way to the door and I stoped dead, "Sunday..."

"Yep... dont get so worked up about being late to school... you've done this the past two weekends..." shee took another bite of the cookie and finished it then stood up, " Do you know ware Ranma is, we cant find him...?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because your engaged, oh and Merry Christmas." she walked away. I had forgotten that it was Christmass eve. this is the second time hes gone missing on Christmas, I wonder ware he went this time. I went back into my room to change clothes, again, and i saw P-chan with a note tided arround his neck. i read it, it said:

Christmas Hunt

Hey Akane, i'm giveing you a fun gift for Christmas, go to the biggest tree in town to find the next note. Untill then, Goodbye!

~Ranma

What dose he mean by "... fun gift..."? Oh well, i might as well go to that big tree he was talking about.

I got changed and left to go into town with P-chan. She went to the mall, no note. She went to the tree stores, no note. I went to the center of town to the big Chritmas tree(50ft tall) that was their evey year. Half way to the top their was a small pece of paper that said: To Akane. I climbed to it and grabbed it. I sat on a branch and I couldn't get down. I started to open the note, it said:

Nope! other side of tree!

"GRRRRR!" I crumpled the paper and droped it. i stood yo and began climbing to the other side of the tree, another note was their. i opened it, it said:

Christmas Hunt 2

Good job Akane. now go to Shampoo's resturant.

~Ranma

"ok well thats that, now how do i get down?" i asked myself. then out of noware Ryoga came, picked me up and got me down. P-chan was gone! "Thanks Ryoga... do you know ware P-chan went?"

"Nope not a clue, hehe, well bye." He ran off. I began walking to Shampoo's restuaunt.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, one more chapter, i think...

When I got to the resturaunt Shampoo wasnt their.

"Hello, Akane..." Clone jumped on her stick to me with her long hair bouncing.

"Hello..." I responded looking down at her. "Ranma left me this note to come here, do know ware it is?"

"Yes, the boy came around midnight last night and left a peace of paper in the 'door. If you want to see it Shampoo took it and left to Ukyo's okanomiyaki shop."

"Thanks, bye!" I went to Ukyo's and her and Shampoo were about to fight. "Hey, Ukyo, this wouldn't be about the note Ranma left here would it?"

"Yeah, and this purple-haired bozo thinks its for her!" Ukyo said seeming verry mad at shampoo.

"Who you call a bozo you flat-chested freak!" Shampoo responed seeming just as mad, "Now give Shampoo that note."

"NEVER, Ranma-honey came by and gave it to me!"

"Well Ranma give Shampoo note also last night!" They went on bickering like that for a while and the note was still on Ukyo's door. While they were yelling i went over and got the note and read it.

Christmas Hunt part 4

Hey Akane, Kitchen under the sink.

~Ranma

i went back home and got the note and followed. After 15 more notes i went back home for a break. It was 5:00 pm when i got home and when i woke up it was 9:00pm. I went back out to look for the notes. when i found the last note it said

Christmas Hunt part 37

Hey Akane, go back home, ill be their later. last note!

~Ranma

"GO HOME! I'VE SPENT ALL DAY LOOKING FOR HIS STUPID NOTES AND HE SAYS GO HOME! OHNISETLY!" people started to stair at me.

end chapter 2, r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter... its cute at the end ^.^

I stormed off back to my house mummbleing things like "Stupid Ranma!". i went stright back to my room. i layed face down on my bed and began to cry, "Ranma your such a jerk...makes me run alover the place all day for his stupid notes and I don't even find him...Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I said to my self untill i fell asleep.

(Ranma's point of view, at same time point.)

I climbed into Akane's window with a present for her. i placed a stuffed rabbit next to her and kissed her forhead. I left again and left her a note, again.

(Akane's point of view, when she wakes up.)

I sat up and looked at the small stuffed toy that was next to me. i stood up *thud*. "WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHTMIND LEAVES A PEACE OF PAPER ON THE GROUND IN MY ROOM?" i began to read the note

sorry Akane, i could only get you the present till after you were done with the hunt. theirs a bigger presnt down stairs for you.

~Ranma

I went down stairs like the note said to and their was a bigg box by the table that said to:Akane. I waked over to it and took off the top and Ranma poped out and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SEND ME ALL OVER TOWN FOLLOWING YOUR NOTES AND IM SUPOST TO GO HOME!" i yelled at him

"I'm sorry Akane, i needed you out of the house"

"and you said that their was a big presenet,well ware is it?"

Ranma pointed to himself "Me, i'm your present you dummy..."

my eyes widened as he kissed me! He was the perfect present.

End, how'd ya like it? rewiew!

bye ~~~-'''[[[{{{|||***^.^***|||}}}]]]'''-~~~ 


End file.
